A Whole New World
by Stark-Raving-Mad-xD
Summary: Sandra is just your average, slightly crazy girl. She changes classes and meets Jacob Black. English class was never quite the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction – hope you like it! Please review!**

**Chapter One**

He started to tremble under my fingertips. I couldn't understand why he was getting so upset over this.

"You need to tell her! You can't keep lying to her like this!" Paul bellowed to no one in particular, exasperated.

"Paul, don't push this! You know I can't!" Jake yells back with anger in his eyes.

"She's your Imprint Jake! Don't you get it, you can tell her anything!" Paul screams, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"What is he talking about Jake? What aren't you telling me?" I questioned as I looked up at Jake. He looked down, anger and frustration on his face.

"Sandra, get back!" Jake shouted as he pushed me back several feet. I heard a growl and ripping noise. A giant creature now stood where Jacob had just been.

Okay, maybe I should backtrack a little...

I need to tell you what happened a week ago for you to get it, I mean I'm having trouble understanding what happened – and it happened to me! Well, first off – I'm Sandra and I'm sixteen... I think that covers it. I'm nothing special, except well, I am kinda smart. Well really smart. Last week I was put up a grade, so now I'm doing grade 12 instead of 11, but it's no big deal. I don't think anyone will really notice.

Anyway, back to the story.

Last week I walked into my new English class for the first time and I handed the teacher my timetable. I wasn't really happy with my teacher, he was the school sleaze, but at least he was a good teacher.

"Hi.. Sandra is it?" He says as he looks at my timetable "Welcome to the class. My name is Mr. Thomas. Right now we are studying Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I'm sure you will cope," He smiles as he talks. He turns to the class.

"Class this is Sandra. Be nice. There is a seat over there for you" He points to a seat in the third row, right in the middle, as his hand slides down to my lower back as if to guide me there.

"Uh, thanks Sir," I say quietly and quickly make my way to the seat.

"Hi, I'm Olivia" A tall blonde girl whispers besides me as she gives a small wave. I wave back as I sit down. "You can share with me until you get your own," She smiles as her desk slides towards mine and she holds out the play book so I can read along with the class.

"Okay class, now before we continue reading I just want to hear your opinions on the characters. Let's start with Romeo," Mr Thomas says to the class.

"He's sooooo romantic!" One of the girls at the back drools. I cough to hide my laugh.

"Sandra? What do you think?" Mr. Thomas asks. Dammit, I wish I hadn't laughed. I really didn't want to bring attention to myself this early on. Especially as I had already read the play. Hey – It's not my fault; blame my mother and her wanting me to be 'educated'.

"Uh, well. To be honest, I don't find Romeo romantic at all." I say.

"And why is that?" He asks back.

"Well," I squirm uncomfortably as Olivia, and half the class, look at me. "At the beginning Romeo is completely in love with Rosalind, but as soon as he sees Juliet, he feels the same way about her, forgetting about Rosalind. I just think that he is in love with the idea of love itself, and not Juliet. She is just the first girl to actually respond to Romeos' affection. So, I don't think he really loves her.. He's just a fickle, hormone crazed teenage boy..." I finish off lamely. Way to go Sandra, glad you kept a low profile. All I want to do is hide my face.

"Well that is quite a different view, and well thought out. Take a leaf out of Sandra's book class, and try to think outside the stereotype of Romeo and Juliet." He winks at me as he looks over the rest of the class.

"Sir?" A tall guy with black, shaggy hair, just in front of me asks.

"Yes Jacob?" Mr. Thomas sighs.

"Well, no offence to Sandra ," He turns in his seat to look at me, "But, why couldn't Romeo just have fallen in love with Juliet when he saw her. We've all heard of love at first sight, right? So why couldn't this be the case. I mean, give the guy the benefit of the doubt." Jacob looks me in the eyes the whole time he is talking. Wow. He has these big brown eyes that you could just melt in and a body that is just, ohhhhhh. Whoa! What am I thinking? I've only just seen this guy and I'm already drooling!

"Ah, it would seem you've finally got something, somewhat intellectual to say. Well done." Mr Thomas says as he brings me back down to earth. "Okay, let's continue from where we were up to last lesson. Jacob, after your thoughts, why don't you take the role of Romeo, and Sandra you can be Juliet. Okay, action!" I groan internally. This is definitely not what I had in mind when I thought of my first English class. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?

"I didn't know you knew so much about the play already. You're going to have to help me then, I barely understand any of this!" Olivia whispers as she turns the pages. She smiles at me. I think I like Olivia, she doesn't seem to think I'm a complete nerd, or a psycho for that matter.

"Yeah, it's all my Mums fault," I mutter shyly.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Jacob starts. He fully turns around so that he is looking at me when he talks.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I read. Oh no. This scene was far more intimate than I wanted it to be. Especially with Jacob looking at me like this. And his unbelievable hotness. This boy is far too attractive.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Jacob reads.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I return. I'm feeling just a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Jacob is far too convincing in his plea to kiss me.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I say

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Jacob asks. Yeah – far too convincing.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I say, somewhat timidly. He starts to move towards me, as if to actually kiss me. My heart starts to beat very fast as his face comes closer and closer to my own.

"Hey sir! They aren't allowed to kiss are they?" The girl who was drooling before exclaims. Jacob suddenly stops and turns towards Mr. Thomas, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Ah no. Sorry, just uh, kiss her hand Jacob. That will suffice." Mr. Thomas looks up as he speaks. Jake takes my hand in his, rather gently, and presses his lips softly against the back of my hand.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." He looks up at me as he speaks, and kisses my hand again. By this time my heart is racing. I haven't even had a conversation with the guy, and I'm practically drooling over him, and his beautiful baby browns.

"You kiss by the book." I say breathlessly as he pulls away, still looking me in the eye.

The high pitched screech of the fire alarm brought us back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A very, very, VERY big thank you to my first three reviewers: comeagainx, GASPLudwig and 123654! You guys made me the happiest person that has ever existed! 3 reviews in less than 12 hours :DDDDDDDDD Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chapter Two**

The class was instantly alert and buzzing with noise. Olivia and I looked at each other, my panic reflected in her green eyes.

"Okay class! Class! CLASS!" Mr Thomas yelled above the noise. The class grew quiet, "It's okay! It's just a drill! All the teachers are aware, so stay calm. I need you all to stay together and follow me down to the oval. Alright? Okay, let's go."

Relief passed through the class like a fresh breeze. Olivia and I got up together and follow Mr. Thomas out the door.

"Phew, I was really scared for a second then," Olivia half laughs

"I know what you mean. I thought the school was really on fire!" I reply, still in shock.

"Hey, uh, do you know Jake? 'Cos I've never seen him look at anyone like that before. It was really weird – like I felt rude looking at you guys when you were acting..." Olivia asks awkwardly, as we go down the stairs.

"You thought it was weird too? Yeah, I've never met him. Actually, I hadn't even seen him before today. I think he was just really getting into the role of Romeo..." I say, just as awkward. Hmm, so it wasn't just me, he was being odd.

"Okay, listen for your name. Michelle?" Mr. Thomas starts to call the roll. "Here!"

"Oh my gosh! It's freezing out here!" I think out loud as I start to shiver. Dammit, I had left my jacket in my bag, in the classroom.

"Monique?" "Here!"

"I know! Here, lets huddle!" Olivia giggles as we move closer together to keep warm. Her nose and cheeks are turning pink in the cold.

"Tim?" Mr. Thomas calls. "Here!"

"Argh, I wish he would hurry up so we could get back inside!" Olivia says as we shiver in unison.

"Alexis?"

"I know!" I complain.

"Alexis?"

"Honestly, she has no respect for anyone else!" Olivia grumbles as she glares over my shoulder. I turn around to see who she is looking at. The girl who was drooling in class earlier was now huddled against Jacob giving him her flirty eyes.

"ALEXIS! Answer me – I can see you! If this were a real fire, everyone would be panicked and would think you were still in the school!" Mr. Thomas practically screams at the girl.

"Oh, sorry Sir. I'm just so cold, that I had to cuddle with Jake to keep me warm and I couldn't hear you," Alexis says. No wonder she was cold! She had the shortest shorts I had ever seen with a skimpy, tight black top on! Jacob had his arms loosely wrapped around her. His eyes were scanning the crowd, searching for something.

"What a skank!" I say under my breath to Olivia in utter disbelief at the lack of clothing Alexis is wearing. Olivia nods in agreement.

"Hmph. Just listen more carefully next time. Sandra?" Mr. Thomas continues with the role.

"Here!" I call back. Jacob's head snaps back to look at me. He seems calmer all of sudden, not so stiff. He gives a small wave. I look away uncomfortably, not sure it was meant for me.

"Olivia?" "Here!"

"Who are you waving to Jake?" Alexis says just a little too loudly as she turns in Jacob's arms to look around. "Oh, _her_. Do you know she is year younger than us! She is _such_ a nerd!" I hear Alexis's laugh tinkle. I turn towards Olivia, trying to think of what to say to start a conversation, and block out Alexis's voice.

"Sam?" "Here!"

"Don't worry about her. She barely scrapes a C-, and she only does that because of her... extra-curricular... activities with Mr. Thomas," Olivia says very quietly as she shifts her feet uncomfortably. Oh, well ,that makes sense.

"Natalie?" "Here!"

"Oh, right..." I reply and we descended into an awkward silence.

"Jacob?" "Here!"

"Right, well, everyone is here. We just need to stay here for a few more minutes until we are given the all, okay," Mr. Thomas says to the group at large as he starts to move through the people. A collective groan is issued from us all.

"Here Sandra, you were looking cold, so I thought I would give you this," A voice behind me says as a warm jacket is placed around me. I turn around to see Mr. Thomas behind me. This was creepy. He was far too close to me, and I felt very uneasy.

"Oh, uh, thanks Sir, but I'm fine," I say, shrugging off the jacket and handing in back to him. Urgh, it smelt of way too much cologne, I was glad to get rid of it.

"No, no, I insist!" He persisted, trying to push the jacket back into my hands.

"Sir, everyone is moving now. I think we can leave," A deep, smooth voice says behind Mr. Thomas. I look up to see Jake standing directly behind him, looking down at us.

"Uh, right. Yes Jacob, it would seem so," Mr. Thomas says as he looks around at the people filing past. "Okay class, you can go to your next period now!" He calls, and walks off.

"Are you alright? He didn't... _touch_... you did he? He does it far too much!" Jacob asks, disgust in his voice.

"No! Oh, god no! I would never let him anyway! Ew, that would just be disgusting. No, I'm fine. Thanks," I say, rather disturbed at where my thoughts were turning. I look up at Jacob, seeming to get lost in his eyes.

"Jake. Jake! Hey, look at me – are you going to take me to my next class, or what?" Alexis says, sliding in next to Jacob, giving me the evil eye as she links arms with him.

"Uh, yeah. Talk to you later," He says as he starts to walk off with Alexis. I turn to look at Olivia. She is staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, nothing. Just the fact that Jake talked to you, he doesn't really talk all that much to people who aren't his friends. Well, where is your next class, we might be in it together?" Olivia says as we move up towards the school. I look down at my timetable.

"I have Maths with Ms. Hughes." I read.

"Awesome! Me too! Okay, let's go, so we aren't late,"

"Hey," That deep, smooth voice said in my ear as I was getting my books out of my locker. I turned in surprise to see Jacob leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hi?" I reply, confused as to why he was talking to me.

"I'm Jake. Just thought I should introduce myself," He says in a casual voice. Wow, this boy was smoking. He looked so good in his tight black t-shirt and dark jeans. I really need to get a grip.

"Yeah, well, I'm Sandra," I say as I close my locker.

"Look – if you ever need any help with your classes or anything, just ask and I'll help. Okay?" He says. I laugh slightly, I have never been asked if I was the one who needed help. I was always the one helping.

"Uh, sure..." I say, stifling my laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"It's just that no one has ever said that to me before," I say. Why did I tell him that. Jake is practically a stranger, and I go and tell him exactly what I'm thinking. He really doesn't need to know how much of a nerd you are Sandra. Get. A. Grip.

"Hey guys!" Olivia says brightly from my other side.

"Hi Olivia!" I say, turning around to face her. My eyebrows raised as I try to communicate to her that I want her help in escaping from this dangerously cute guy.

"Hey," said cute guy replies.

"Uh, Sandra.. Wanna come with me and get something to eat?" Olivia says. She has become my favourite person that has ever existed.

"Sure! Bye Jake!" I say hurriedly and drag Olivia in the general direction of the canteen. "Thankyou so much for saving me!"

"Ahaha! I don't know why you want saving! That boy is hottt!" Olivia laughs.

"Yeah... Yeah he is," I giggle back.

"I think he likes you!" She says in a childish voice as she nudges me.

"He does not!" I reply in the exact same voice.

"He talked to you three times today! That's more than he's talked to me in a year!" She laughs.

Yeah Olivia was right. The thing was though; I really didn't mind him talking to me. I kinda liked it actually. But he's a year older! All he probably wants is to get into your pants. Look at who he hangs out with! An image of Alexis in her skimpy clothes appears in my mind.

I definitely need to stay away from this guy. Definately.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda boring, but don't worry, it will get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad you guys liked it. By the way, the bit between when Olivia and Sandra go to Maths and when Jake talks to Sandra.. yeah well there is meant to be a gap. That probably didn't make sense when you were reading it – but that's what it's meant to be. Anyways – here is the story.**

**Chapter Three**

I walked into English the next day and sat in my seat. Not long after Olivia walked in.

"Why are you here so early? I was looking for you!" She asked as she took her seat next to mine.

"Sorry! I just wanted to avoid Jacob, that's all. I saw him near my locker, and I just took off to class. He didn't follow me, so it's all good," I smiled to myself as I remember my speedy getaway. I thought I had done quite well, disappearing movie-style into a large group of people.

"Well I have no idea why you would want to avoid him. Like I said, he is fineeee! And anyways, it seems that you have forgotten that he is in our class..." Olivia says as she points towards the door. Walking through the door was the man himself, Jacob Black.

"Oh geez..." I muttered as I put my palm to my forehead. I looked up to see Jacob looking at me. He smiled. I went to smile back, but I caught myself. 'You don't know him. You don't know him.' I kept chanting to myself. He seated himself in front of me. I could see his body start to turn, damn my stupid heart and its beating. But before he could turn around, a large piece of flesh sat itself on his desk.

"Hey sexy," Alexis purred as she took Jacob's head in her hands and pressed her mouth onto his. His eyes went wide in shock. Something inside of me stood on its hind legs and roared in protest.

God, what a skank I thought as I took in what she was wearing. The shortest skirt I had ever seen was barely covering her pelvis and she had a boob-tube on that barely contained her enormous breasts. I felt like a nun in my jeans and t-shirt. I could see his hands grab her shoulders and push her back.

"What the hell Alexis?" Jacob questioned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. I saw Alexis's eyes flick to mine, then back to his. I looked at Olivia in shock. Was this a usual occurrence? She looked back at me with same expression. Obviously not. I was calmer at this thought.

"I just wanted to say hello, that's all," Alexis said as she batted her eyelids at him.

"Well that's not the way normal people say it to each other!" He exclaimed, obviously still in shock.

"Sorry then! Look, I was wondering if, if Mr. Thomas lets us choose, you wanted to be my partner for the assignment. I hear it's an _oral _piece." She put special emphasis on the word oral. It made me want to gag.

"Uh.. Maybe, but I think.. Tim, wanted to be my partner, so I'm not sure," I applauded him on his quick thinking.

"Oh, okay, whatever," Alexis tries to be nonchalant as she gets a stick of gum out of her bag and puts it in her mouth. I turn back to Olivia to ask her about some Maths homework we got when I hear one of the most disgusting noises produced by mankind. Alexis was chewing with her mouth open and all you could hear was the sound of her saliva, the gum and her teeth colliding. I stare at her in horror.

"What?" Alexis says as she sees my face.

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps it's that sound you are making, or maybe the fact that you just molested his mouth. Or maybe, just maybe, it's the lack of clothing you're wearing!" I say, getting more and more worked up. Wow, PMS is not working out right now..

"Woah, geez, take a chill pill bitch! And anyways – Jakey likes me like this. Don't you babe?" Alexis says as she glares as Jacob for his support.

"Keep me outta this!" He says quickly. I can see a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"See! You just look like a slut. Go put some clothes on!" I started to raise my voice. By this point Olivia is looking at me with her mouth open.

"Did you just call me a slut?" She practically screams at me, standing up.

"Nah, I just said that you_ look_ like one, but if you think the shoe fits..." My inner diva coming out. Now was soooo not the time though. I knew Alexis would fuck my shit up if I pushed her too far. Jacob stifled a laugh. People started to file into the class. Alexis sat back down onto Jacob's desk, giving me the evil eye. I looked at Olivia.

"So, uh, that homework Ms. Hughes gave us... What did you get for question seven?" I say trying to forget what just happened. I had really overacted. But something, quite possibly the same something that 'roared inside of me' made me want to make sure she wouldn't go doing that again.

"Hold on missy, before you go changing the subject. High five!" Olivia holds out her hand for a high five. I look at her confused, but high fived her anyway.

"I've never seen anyone say that to her! Ahaha! You are officially my new best friend!" She chuckles as she talks. Well, someone seems to like my PMS version.

"Alright class. Alexis, back in your seat, and get rid of the gum," Mr. Thomas says as he walks in the door.

"Sure sir," Alexis says with a small smirk. She suddenly plants another big one on Jacob, he was just as shocked as everyone else. Alexis breaks the kiss and saunters over to her seat.

"And the gum?" Mr. Thomas asked, unfazed by the tongue bath Jacob had just received.

"Gone sir," Alexis replies a smile on her face. She looks over to Jacob who was putting his hand to his mouth. He pulled out Alexis's gum.

"Oh, ew..." I murmur as Jacob walks over to the bin and throws the gum way. He looks in my direction as he walks back with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well class, I thought I should tell you about your assignment for this topic. You have to perform a segment of the play 'Romeo and Juliet', however, you must put a modern interpretation on the scene. Now, you are doing this in pairs," Mr. Thomas announces. A murmur of excitement goes around the room.

"Before you get too excited though, you will not be choosing your partners. Fate will." Mr. Thomas continues in a mysterious way. He held up a hat. A groan escapes everyone.

"All of your names have been placed in this hat and I will be drawing them out for you," He smiles as he talks, proud of himself. "Alright, first pairing. Alexis..." I hold my breath, hoping it's not me, "And... Monique," I breathe easily once again. I could see that Alexis was upset she wasn't with 'Jakey'.

"Next couple, Olivia and..." Please god, please let it be me. Please, please! "Tim!" Olivia and I look at each other, my disappointment reflected in her eyes. Okay, well as long I wasn't with Olivia I just hoped that I was with some other girl. Any girl. Anyone but Jacob.

"Michelle and..." Me, please me! "John," I groan internally again.

"Natalie.." Oh come on, please me or Jacob, don't leave me with him... "And Sam!" I groan, out loud this time. There are only two people left in the class.

"I guess that leaves... Sandra and.. Jacob! Alright then, get into your pairs and start to discuss what you want to perform!" Mr. Thomas instructs as he goes and sits behind his computer, probably to go look at porn. Jacob turns around and rests his arms on my desk.

"Hey you," He says. He's wearing a grin.

"What are you so happy about?" I grumble at him. I'm definitely talking to Mr. Thomas after class to see if I can switch partners, even if I get eye molested.

"I know we will make a great couple," He says, his eyes alight. I really hope I'm imagining the double meaning in his words. Not that, that stopped my stomach from doing a double back flip.

"Uh, sure. Anyway... What do you want to do for the assignment?" I say, trying to get my mind back on topic.

"Well, I think that scene we read out yesterday would be a good one... It would be easy to make it into a modern interpretation..." He says. Yesterday.. Woah, that felt like a long time ago.. He still had that smile on his face. Gosh, it was a nice smile... Oh my god! Sandra – snap out of it! You met the guy YESTERDAY! I take a breath.

"Uh... I was thinking more the ending scene where Romeo and Juliet die..." I really don't want a romantic scene with Jacob.

"Nah, too many people will do that one anyway. And it's so depressing. The more upbeat, the better I say!" He says with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Well, is there another scene you can think of Jacob? That's _upbeat_?" I laugh. The feeling of saying his name made me feel just a little giddy. I really need to get a grip.

"First off – Call me Jake. Second, nope. Guess that will just have to be our scene. So anyways, I was thinking that we could have the setting as a Nigh-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on there _Jake_. There must be a scene that is upbeat and not so..." I didn't want to finish the sentence. I couldn't believe he was just deciding on our scene like that. I was not giving up, well the PMS in me wasn't giving up.

"Romantic?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Exactly! Perhaps a scene with... Juliet and her Nurse?" I suggest hopefully.

"Uh, no. I don't want to be in a dress. Sorry, not in front of everyone. That's only in private," He smiles cheekily. I'm not quite sure whether he is joking or not. I was just a little worried.

"Well, think of another scene then!" I say, getting grumpy quickly. My mood swings are even pissing _me_ off.

"Okay, okay. Stay calm... Do you want some water, I've got some in my bag?" He says, quite tenderly. It kinda shocked me. So didn't see that one coming. Actually, water sounded really good at that moment...

"Oh, well. If you don't mind..." I say shyly.

"Sure, I'll get it." He turns and bends down. He resurfaces with a water bottle. "Here you go,"

He hands over the bottle. As I lift it to my lips the little girl inside me screams 'His lips touched this!'. Before I know it, I've chugged down half the bottle.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realise how thirsty I was!" I apologise as I hand it back over.

"It's all good," He says as he puts the bottle back. Okay, what possible scene could we do – that isn't romantic.. There was a limited choice. Just as I was about to suggest a scene with two males, the bell rings, signalling the end of class.

"Alright, until next time! Make sure you work on this outside of class!" Mr. Thomas says, a little strained. Jacob and I stand up and get all our things.

"Until next time," Jacob says softly as he leans in towards me. I watch as he presses his lips softly on my cheek. He pulls back and turns to walk out the class. The beast inside of me purrs. The PMS me wants to go and hit him.

Plan Stay-Away-From-Jake had failed miserably.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for taking so long to update! I was thinking that in a couple of chapters time (depending on how they pan out) on having a chapter from Jake's point of view.. What do you think? Please Review! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off – Sorry for taking so long to update, but to make it up, this is the longest chapter I've posted so far :) So, just a few questions.. I was wondering if you guys wanted a chapter written from Jakes' point of view or not – review and tell me! Also, I haven't described what Sandra looks like, and that's on purpose. I thought that you guys could make her look however you wanted her too – do you want a description? **

**Anyway, sorry for the ramble – Hope you like it :D**

**Chapter Four**

I walked up to him and tapped him on the back. Who the hell did he think he was, kissing people on the cheek?

"Uh, excuse me, but who said you could do that?" I say, rather forcefully.

"I was just saying goodbye!" Jake says defensively.

"Pfft! Whatever... Just don't do it again! Capiche?" I say as I push past him towards Mr. Thomas's desk.

"Mr. Thomas?" I say as I get near him.

"Oh, um!.. Yes?" He says, flustered. He quickly gets the mouse to the computer and clicks a couple of times. I think I can see, what I hope is a torch, in his pants. I decide not to investigate any further. God I hope it's a torch...

"Uh, I was just wondering if I could change partners? Please Sir?" I ask, trying not to look down.

"Sir, don't worry about her! She just doesn't understand when how humans say goodbye!" Jake says from behind me. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. All I wanted to do was rest my head on him. He was the perfect height for it. No, no, no. I did NOT want to do that. I wanted to change partners.

"No, I want to change partners!" I say confidently.

"Well, sorry, but it doesn't matter what either of you have to say," Mr. Thomas starts as Jake opens his mouth, "You cannot change partners. Sorry Sandra, but you guys are a couple. That's final," My heart fluttered as he said the word couple.

"See, there you go. Now let's go – don't want you being late!" Jake says down to me, as he drags me out of the room, his arm still around me. I try to fight him off, but man is he strong. I look at the arm around me. No wonder, there was muscle there, lots of it. But not in a scary Arnold-Schwarzenegger-in-his-body-building-days way. It was, as Olivia would say: hotttttttt! Okay, breathe Sandra, just breathe...

"Okay, seeing as we have to do this outside of class.. Wanna come around after school to my place? I'll take you there straight from here if you want?" Jake asks. He seems a little nervous when he asks this. Who knows why, I'm the one under his arm right now.

"To do the assignment. Uh, sure. Sounds good," I say, then we can actually decide on what scene we want to perform. I'd just have to text my mum, so she wouldn't have a massive spaz attack when I didn't arrive on time. We walk out the door. I'm still trying to squirm out from under his arm.

"Uh Jakey? What _are _you doing?" A voice behind us asks. We turn around. Of course Alexis is there.

"What does it look like? I'm taking Sandra to her next class." Jake states matter-of-factly. I really do like it when he says my name... No, no I don't! It doesn't sound any different to how anyone else says my name. Yes, that's right. He is the same as everyone else. Well, except for his arms... They are something out of this world in sexyness.

"Why?" Alexis sounds shocked. Is it shocking that an attractive guy wants to walk with me? No - a guy. Just a normal, average person.

"Because I'm nice like that!" He looks down at me, smiling. He has nice teeth.. Okay, random...

"Right... So anyways, I was thinking th-" Alexis starts, but Jake cuts her off.

"Sorry Alexis, we got to go or Sandra is going to be late. Bye!" Jake turns. Fast. Too fast. I trip as his arm tries to take my uncoordinated body with it. Jake takes his arm from around my shoulders to around my waist, catching me, in an instant.

"Thanks," I say, blushing. Thankyou feet, for not working properly. Yet again.

"It's okay, are you alright though?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry, I do it all the time.. I'm a bit of a klutz actually," I blush a little more, trying to laugh it off. His arm was still around my waist, holding me close to his body. Really close. I could smell him. I'm not one of those creeper people who go around smelling people but, wow. Jacob Black smells gooooood. It was a really earthy smell but in an amazing I-want-to-drool-all-over-your-body kinda way. Okay, Sandra you really need to get a grip.

We started to walk down the hall towards my next class – Maths. There were still a few people mingling around the hallway. I tried to think of something to say. I mean, what do you say when someone you barely know has their arm around your waist, walking you to class?

"What do you have last today?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Chemistry.. Why?" Although I was happy for the conversation I was confused as to why he would want to know such mundane information.

"So that I can take you straight to my place..." He trails off, as if this was self-explanatory.

"Oh, right. Well it's in the Chem lab.. So... yeah.." I finish off lamely. I had absolutely no idea what to say. This was turning out to be one very awkward conversation.

"So, you went up a grade.. That's why you joined my English class right?" Jake asks, obviously trying to make conversation. We were nearly at the classroom by now.

"Yeah.. Pretty much," I say. I didn't really want to talk about it. I didn't want people to think I was some nerdy-super-genius or something.

"Awesome, so now you can get out of school quicker – lucky you!" He tries to joke a little.

"Not really," I reply "It's not fun when people judge and stereotype you," I wanted to talk before. Now I wanted out.

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that? You should be happy that you are smart! You should be flaunting your smarts! Many people would kill to be like you!" He says getting a bit excited towards the end.

"Yeah well, tell me when you find a guy who would rather be with a girl who knows more about the theory than the practical side of biology," I say, laughing. It was true. Boys weren't exactly lining up for me.

"What do you mean?" Jake says, sounding confused. I look up at him, his brow was furrowed as if he was trying to understand a difficult question.

"You know exactly what I mean. It's not that hard to understand why guys aren't into me is it? I'm nothing special," I get quieter and quieter as I speak. I had no idea why I was saying something personal to someone I barely knew.

""What? Hold on!" Jake said as he stopped, grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was facing him. "What the hell do you mean you're nothing special? You're definitely smart, and you're definitely beautiful. I've only known you for a couple of days, but I can already tell you are much more than that. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Jake had grabbed both of my hands and stepped closer to me, his eyes intense as he spoke.

"Uhh.." I couldn't say much more. I could barely breathe as I looked up into his eyes. What the hell? Why was I acting like this. I cleared my throat as I took my hands out of his and took a step back. I didn't get why Jake was saying this. My heart was beating a million miles an hour, and I had no idea why.

"Look Jake, I have no idea what you are going on about, because if I was that _awesome_," I put special emphasis on the word, "I would have guys all over me, which I don't. And anyway, I'm already late for Maths and Mrs. Hughes will kill me. I've got to go," I say, trying to sound unimpressed. . I was definitely late for class and here was this guy telling me how 'amazing' I was.

"Alright, but just let me take you to class and apologise to Mrs. Hughes for you," He smiled as he spoke. Jake took my hand and started to walk. I didn't move. He stopped when he realised I wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, confused. I looked down at our hands, then back at him with my eyebrow raised. "Oh, sorry." He cleared his throat as he took his hand away and put it by his side. I was surprised that as soon as he did I felt a sudden loss. It was the first time since we had walked out of class that we weren't touching. I couldn't understand why I felt like this. Jake was just some guy from my English class, nothing more.

I just stood there as I looked down at my now empty hand. Even though we had held hands for only a few seconds, the air now coming in contact with my palm felt bizarre and cold.

"Are you coming?" Jake said as he looked at me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming," I said. I wiped my hand on my jeans and walked over to Jake. We kept walking in silence as we went the few meters left to the door. Jake knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Sorry Mrs. Hughes, Sandra is a little late. We were talking to Mr. Thomas about our English assignment and got a bit carried away," He said as he opened the door wider, so I could be seen.

"We were wondering when you would turn up Sandra. Alright Jacob, but don't let it happen again, understood?" Mrs. Hughes said, clearly thinking that we hadn't been talking about our English assignment.

"Yep," We said in unison.

"See you later," Jake whispered in my ear as I walked past him. I blushed as I took my seat next to Olivia, all eyes on me. Mrs. Hughes sat down at her desk and went back to whatever it was she was doing before. Everyone started whispering amongst themselves. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't about me.

"Oh. My. God." Olivia said, turning towards me with her mouth open and her eyes alight.

"What?" I say, blushing even more as I open my book in the hope of getting some work done.

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that you walked in late to class with the hottest guy at school? What happened!" Olivia nearly yelled, but somehow managed to control herself so it was in a whisper. I had to laugh, all that we did was talk. Olivia was probably expecting some really juicy gossip.

"Absolutely nothing. We just talked. That's it. Honest." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob Black doesn't 'just talk'. He has a reputation of being a real player. Now – what really happened?" Olivia leaned in closer to me.

"Nothing Olivia! Nothing happened. We talked. That's it." I said, trying to convince Olivia of the truth.

"Uh huh. Well – I want a blow-by-blow description of what you two 'talked' about. " I laughed at her unimpressed tone. I told her everything from how I tried to change English partners, right to when Jake started telling me that I was special. Against my wishes I blushed when it came to that part. Even though Olivia and I had gotten close only a day ago we were already best friends. We had talked all of lunch and had most of our classes together, I could tell that we would be like this for years to come. But even so, I didn't want to tell her all about my boy-related insecurities. After I finished Olivia just stared at me with her mouth open wide.

"What?" I said, looking around, making sure no one was staring at us.

"Oh, girlllll. He is so into you! And you are going to his place later? You are so calling me tonight! Mmm, maybe if I played with your hair a little we can get a bit more oomph into it and I might have some spare clothes in my locker that will fit you – Oh my gosh – I know the perfect crop-top we can put on you! And –" Olivia started ranting, going into her own little world. I had to cut her off.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on there! Firstly, he does not like me. Second, I'm going to his house for homework, that's it. Third ,why do you have spare clothes in your locker? And last – what's wrong with my hair?" I patted my hair, hoping it wasn't in a frizzy mess, but in a simple pony-tail.

"Nothing is wrong with your hair and stop touching it before it does go sour," She pulled my arm away from my head, "And I have spare clothes in my locker for a situation like this – when a gorgeous guy asks me over and I need the perfect outfit. And stop kidding yourself – Jacob Black likes you, I don't think he has ever said anything like that to anyone before and I have never known him to talk to anyone not in his group more than once in two days." She crossed her arms as if that settled the matter.

"Uh huh. Well, for your information even if Jake was attracted to me, I'm not interested and anyway, he has Alexis," I say. Jacob was only talking to me to get in my pants. There wasn't a doubt about that. Yeah so, he was kind of attractive with his muscles.. smile.. eyes.. skin.. voice.. and smell... But I was totally not interested because he was an arrogant person who hung around with skanks like Alexis.

Olivia's jaw dropped for the second time in the space of two minutes. "Not interested? What? Are you insane? Every girl would kill to be dangling off his arm!" Olivia whisper yelled.

"Exactly – and I'm not every girl. I rate a guy on their personality not their looks. And anyway he is just some guy who thinks he is all that, and he's not," I say, going back to my notebook.

"Fine, whatever, you are in denial. But you do have a point – what is with him and Alexis. I mean she is _always _hanging off of him, but he's never really shown any interest... You should ask him today and then you can suss out your position. And then you can tell me everything." Olivia says sitting more at her desk now, her blonde curls bouncing as she talks. I decide to ignore the denial comment. I was not in denial. No, I wasn't in denial because I wasn't even attracted to Jacob Black. Not in the slightest. Okay, a little. No – I was not attracted to him. Not one little bit.

Okay Sandra, you really need to make up your mind.

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Okay, I really, really want to apologise for taken soooooo long to update. I got all busy, but it is all okay again as I am on holidays for the next couple of months, so I will be updating more frequently again. To make it up to you I have made this my longest chapter yet and let's just say, the ending is worth it. Well I think so ;D I love you all and hope you like it.**

I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen after school. Olivia had put all these ideas in my mind during lunch, and I didn't know what to think about them. What was I supposed to do if he _did _want to get in my pants. What if _something _happened? I didn't want _something _to happen... Did I? No – I most certainly did not want anything to happen. I just wanted to work on my English assignment and fuck Jacob Black (not literally) if he tried to do anything but. I will put that boy in his place. And anyway, I was probably flattering myself – like hell Jake even saw me in that way. I was just some nerdy girl who would get him a pass grade.

The final bell went and I went slower than usual to the door. That way Jake didn't think I was excited about this afternoon, not that I was. I got outside of the class and looked around, expecting him to be waiting outside. I mean, he did want to know what I had last – that meant he was going to wait outside the class for me... right? He wasn't there. Okay... So maybe he got held back, or he is on his way over. I leaned against the wall, waiting.

Fifteen minutes later I knew that he wasn't coming. I had never felt so embarrassed. Jacob Black had just fucked me over. Sideways. I slowly made my way to the entrance. How could I let him trick me like that? I knew it was too good to be true – a guy like _him _would never even _talk _to a girl like me. I took a step outside and breathed in deeply through my nose. That fucking arsehole. I bet he and his friends all thought they were so funny – laughing at the nerdy girl. I grumbled more insults under my breath.

I started my walk home. Awesome, plenty of time to think about my complete stupidity. I had walked for about two minutes, and was just outside of the school grounds when I heard my name being called out.

"Sandra!"

I turned. I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my entire life, which I admit, hasn't really been that long.

"Sandra, wait!" A tired looking Jacob Black stood before me. "Geez, you walk fast...". He looks at me. Well, down at me, as he is so freaking tall. "Hey, I'm sorry I was late – Mr. Walsh kept me in. I ran to the Chemistry lab, but you weren't there anymore. So I have been running around everywhere looking for you, and well yeah... found you." He smiled at the end. I blushed. Well I felt like a total bitch. I mentally started taking back the horrible things I had been thinking.

"So, you still wanna come to my place?" He asks.

"Uh, sure," I say. His eyes light up.

"Well, come on," Jake says as he starts walking back towards school.

"Um, where are you going? That's where you just came from," I say, pointing at the nearest school block.

"Yeah, I know," He says as he keeps walking.

"But, why are you going that way – that way only leads to the school?" I was becoming more and more confused.

"And the school parking lot." He says, still walking. Suddenly, I understand. I'm a year younger. All the seniors drove to school.

"Oh, right. Whoops," I smile as I do an awkward walk/run to catch up with him. I slow down to his pace, which is actually quite fast because his legs are so darn long... He looks to the side at me and smiles. I feel his hand take mine.

"Woah, Jake. You're hot!" I yell as I yank my hand out of his. I mean, I know I was cold, because I may or may not have left my jacket at home. But his skin was so hot. Like boiling! That was way beyond a fever.

"Why thankyou for noticing," He says laughing as he does a pretend hair flick and a flutter of his eyelashes. I playfully push him.

"No – your skin. It's really hot. Temperature hot..." I say – just to clarify. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"No I'm not. I just think that you are cold. Where is your jacket anyway? Well, here, take mine." He says as he shrugs out of his leather jacket and holds it out for me to slip my arms through.

"Thanks," I say quietly as I put the jacket on. I take in a deep breath and am overwhelmed by the most amazing smell that has ever existed in the history of smells. I mean, wow. It was just like what I had caught a whiff of earlier but just.. stronger. I must know what aftershave or whatever he wears. I shall buy it. And I shall live in it.

"Are you alright Sandra?" Jake asks, turning towards me. I realise I've stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, trying to take in a breath of fresh air – literally – but whilst still trying to smell _the _smell. I sigh in pleasure as I seem to find the right mixture and I walk towards Jake in his oversized jacket. I see him put his hand out, trying to hold mine. Again.

"What is with you and holding hands?" I say, stopping again. I had known this guy for all of two days and he has held my hand twice, had his arm around my waist and kissed my hand. Twice. Not that I'm counting, it's just weird. Y'know?

Jake stops and turns towards me. All of sudden he is all in my face – like _really _close. He grabs my hands and brings them up to his chest.

"I want to hold your hand because when I touch you I feel happy inside. And it's such a feeling that ,my love, I can't hide," He says, going all intense. But there was something else. I could see it in his eyes and the corner of his mouth. Playfullness.

"The Beatles, huh? Didn't think they would be your style," I say. I silently thank my Dad for the constant Beatles songs. Jacob Black wasn't going to trick me – I knew all the lyrics to "I Want To Hold Your Hand".

He lets go of my hands and steps back. The air that took his place felt much colder than it had a few seconds ago.

"You know them huh?" Jake says, laughing.

"A little. I know that one especially. "I Want To Hold Your Hand" happens to be a favourite of mine." I say smiling. We went through the school gates, towards the car park.

"Oh really, me too." He says smiling. The parking lot was empty except for a beat up station wagon and a motorbike. I started walking towards the wagon when I felt Jake's hand wrap around my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, pulling me closer to him.

"To your car...?" I say, using my head to point behind me.

"Ahaha, that shaggin' wagon ain't mine. " He says laughing. "This," He points with his thumb over his shoulder, "Is mine." He moves aside and I see the motorcycle. Okay, it was actually pretty nice. It was black and silver, and shiny. That's about all I could tell you about it.

"The bike?" I say. This was not going to be good.

"Yeah. This is alright, right?" He asked, getting a helmet from under the seat. Wow – I didn't know there were little compartments in motorbikes. Awesome.

"No, of course it's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I spoke just a little fast, but I don't think he noticed. I could hear my heart in my ears. I just had to keep breathing – that was the key to staying alive. Jake put the helmet on my head. It was heavy. Heavier than I thought. My knees _may _have buckled from the unexpected weight. Jake had his hands under my arms in an instant. He pulled me up.

"Woah, you alright? That was just the helmet." He chuckled as I stood up straight again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And, you can let go of me now..." I trailed off as I looked down at his hands, still holding me in place. He followed my eyes and let go, clasping his hands together.

"Well, okay then. Hop on," Jake said as he straddled the bike. I stared at the death machine and wondered how on earth I was going to get on. Jake had just stepped over it, but he wasn't a clumsy girl who has much shorter legs than him. I looked at him with a "how" look.

"Ahaha. Here, I'll help you," He laughed as he got off the bike. He was laughing far too much at my expense. I was expecting him to hold the bike still and for him to hold one of my hands or something so nothing or no one would fall over. But no. Jacob Black had other plans. All of a sudden two very strong hands are on either side of my waist and are lifting me up. I may have screamed.

"What the fuck!" I scream, whist in the air.

"I'm helping you on, calm down," He laughed. Screw you Jacob Black and your very attractive laugh. "Here, get on," He said as he placed me on the bike. He sat in front of me and the engine roared to life. I decided to ignore the vibrations that went straight up my leg and through my jeans.

"Hold on tight Sandra." Jake said, turning his head to the side to talk to me.

"On to what? And where is your helmet?" I asked. Even I could tell I sounded panicked. He just laughed. That laugh was getting on my nerves, with its husky-baritone-seductiveness.

"On to me," He said. Oh, of course. Just wrap my arms around his waist. I slid my arms around his waist, and clung for dear life. He just laughed, revved the engine and took off. I closed my eyes as I felt the cold wind whip past us. When we went around the first corner, I thought I was going to fall off. I don't think I have ever held onto anything that tightly before. Although I couldn't hear Jake laugh, I felt it. His stomach went up and down as he laughed. And trust me – that wasn't just some little jiggle of flabby bits – that was some very toned, very prominent muscles going up and down – I could tell.

The bike came to a stop and Jake cut the engine. I opened my eyes, lifted my head and loosened my grip on Jake.

"You can let go now, you aren't going to fall." He said, laughing as his hands grabbed my wrists and tugged. I let go of my vice grip on my other hand and brought them to my sides. They felt numb. Damn, I hated pins and needles. Jake got off the bike and turned to me. He took the helmet off of my head and hung it on the handle bars. He held out his hand to help me off the motorcycle. I took it and tried to swing my right leg over the bike. Yeah, didn't go so well. It appears that I had been holding onto the bike with my legs a little tight. I had pins and needles all through my lower half.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I said, putting my leg back where it was.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Jake said, stepping closer seeming to be very worried.

"No, nothing. I just have pins and needles and it hurts to move my legs," I smiled up at him apologetically.

"Oh, well, no worries," He gave this mischievous grin and put one of his arms around my upper back, pulling me back so I was laying on the bike.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly panicked. Without saying a word he then put his other arm under my bum (yes, my bum), and lifted me up. As soon as I was off the bike his arm slid to my knees so he was carrying me, bridal style.

"Uh, what are you doing?"I asked, confused as to why I was being picked up.

"You couldn't get off the bike... So I'm helping," He said, smiling down whist carrying me towards his house. I have to say, it didn't hurt, that was a plus. I decided to wriggle my toes to get some feeling. Oh, it hurt. But better now than later. As I winced, Jake looked down, worry in his eyes.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, seeming genuinely worried.

"No, I'm just wriggling my toes, trying to get some feeling back in them," I smiled through the pain. I have to say, although I'm not remotely attracted to Jacob Black, it was very nice being carried like that. I mean, with all the muscles and _the _smell (I reallllllly, needed to find out what it was) and the feeling of being protected, well it was nice.

"Dad, you home?" Jake called out as we went through the doorway. There was no reply. "Hm, he must be at Harry's" He said more to himself than me. Jake put me down on the couch. I sighed as the feeling in my legs started to come back, minus the pain.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, going into what I guessed was the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine," I called out to him. I looked around me. There was a small dining table, a couple of very comfy couches, a small television and a lot of family photos in the room. It was nice. More than nice. It felt like a home. None of that new fancy, abstract furniture, that so many people liked. I got up from the couch and went over to the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Jake with, who I guessed were his two sisters and his Dad. There were some of him and two other guys, some with just his sisters. And this one older picture of a woman. I guess that's his Mum. I was scanning and I found one of Jacob's school photos. I looked at the year and my jaw dropped. In the photo was this much smaller, younger looking Jacob Black. From last year. What the fuck happened this year? That is some serious puberty. I stood there with my mouth open as Jake walked in.

"What?" He said with his mouth half full, looking between me and the photo.

"What in the world happened to you? I mean you were this normal sized guy before, and now you're. Well you're...that," I waved my arm at him, showing him the obvious. The 6'5", muscular, 25 year old looking Jacob Black that stood before me.

"Nothing happened. I just..." He trailed off, looking lost for words.

"Hit puberty?" I laughed. He laughed too.

"Yeah, something like that," He chuckled, putting more food in his mouth. I looked at his hand. In his hand I saw the biggest sandwich that has ever existed. I looked in shock and just shook my head, smiling to myself. Who was I to question the stomach of a teenage boy.

"So, we want to do English then?" I asked, getting my folder out of my backpack.

"Uh, sure. Here we'll sit here," He said, motioning towards the table. We both sat down and looked at each other.

"So, like I said in class, I was thinking that we should do that scene that we read out in class, and it could be set in night club kind of thing," Jake said, stuffing his face some more.

"And like I said in class; I don't think that, that is the right scene. I was thinking more along the lines of the suicide scene..." I say, trailing off. He looks up and lifts an eyebrow.

"And how exactly can we make that scene modern?" He asked. Good point. Hadn't quite thought of that. I was just trying to avoid a scene with physical contact between us.

"Uhhh... Maybe Juliet was in a car accident, and was in a coma. So Romeo thought she was going to die and stabbed himself with a scalpel. Juliet woke up and did the same?" Wow, that was shit. And Jacob knew it too.

"Uh huh. Well that will get us a solid C-. My idea sounds much better, and it's easy to make it modern. And, you can't think of any other ideas so, easy. This is the scene we are going to go for our assignment." He finished off smugly, putting the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Fine," I say, crossing my arms, just a little grumpy with myself. I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it. I looked at him, and I couldn't help but laugh. Somehow, Jake had managed to get a great, big blob of mayonnaise in the side of his mouth.

"What?" He said, touching the wrong side of his face.

"You have something just there," I say, touching the corner of my mouth, where he had the mayo. He felt his face and managed to miss it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I leaned over the table and put my finger out and wiped it off his face, my fingertip brushing his lips.

"There," I say, leaning back. I put my finger in my mouth and ate the mayonnaise. I was not about to waste some perfectly good mayo just because it touched his face. And I was not about to let him suck it off my finger. He looked at me, both his eyebrows raised.

"What? I like mayo..." I say shyly. He seemed to recover.

"Haha, yeah, thanks," Jake said, touching his face where I had just touched. "So, anyway – wanna practice the part that we read out in class?" He says, a little too smug for my mood.

"Uh, sure," I sighed. There was no way to back out of it now. Anyway, like he said, it would be easy, and if we did it right we would get a good grade. "So, where are we going to start?" I ask, crossing my arms again.

"Okay, well..." Jacob starts. He goes through his backpack and gets out the script, "So, in class we started here, so, let's just say this stuff the way a normal person would,"

"Sounds good," I say, although I don't believe what I am saying. I do not want to do this scene. Not one little bit.

"Hey, I think we should stand and kind of act out what we will do, and just have the book on the table and look down to know what we need to say," He says, his eyes bright. I don't trust him when his eyes are like that.

"Sure..." the I-don't-trust-you coming out in my voice. We both stood up and faced each other. Jake looked down at the table, took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Hey beautiful. I just wanted to let you know I've got some skittles in my mouth and perhaps you want to taste the rainbow?" Jake said, managing to deliver the line with a straight face. I, however, did not.

"Are you serious?" I say, laughing.

"What, don't you like my lines? They seem to work just fine thankyou," He says, nose in the air and smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure... Okay, start again." I say.

"Hey beautiful. Do you work at Subway, 'cos you're giving me a 12 inch," He says with that mischievous smile of his.

"Jake, really? Really?" Although I would never say it to him, I do love a good corny pick up line. And that was going to become one of my favourites. He just looked at me, rolled his eyes and started again.

"Hey beautiful. Do you have a mirror in your pocket, 'cos I can see myself in your pants," I knew I wasn't going to win, and he would just keep coming out with them. And we weren't going to get anywhere. I decided just to go with it.

"You going to have to do better than that to get my attention mister," I say and start to walk away as I would imagine Juliet would. He grabs me hand and twirls me around so I am facing him, closer than I was before. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and was intoxicated by his scent. I managed not to drool.

"How's this babe? Name's Romeo," He said, a little seductively. He looked down at me his eyes really intense. I did the only thing I could and looked down at the playbook open on the table. Anything to escape his gaze. What was this? I had only just met Jake and I was here at his house, practically drooling over him and standing so close that it should have been awkward.

I take longer than I should have to reply, I was trying to control my breathing.

"Juilet," I reply a little breathlessly, looking back up at him. That was a mistake. How the hell could he do that with his eyes. They were all intense and... and...intense. It's the only word I can use to describe them.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl," He says. He starts to lean down, like he was going to kiss me. I do the only thing that seemed logical. I smooshed my hand against his mouth and pushed him away. The hand that was still holding my other hand let go as he raised it to grab my hand currently against his mouth.

"Not so fast buster, you can't just go around doing that," I say, trying to be in character, but just saying what I would say normally. Jake grabbed both of my hands and put them down and out of the way.

"Why do you say that? You can't say that you're not attracted to me. I can see it in your eyes," Jake says, looking down at me again. My eyes searched his. Was I imagining the fact that he wasn't talking as Romeo to Juliet but as Jake to.. Me? No. I was imagining it. Or was I?

"I say it because I don't want to do it, Romeo," I put emphasis on the word Romeo. I wanted to disassociate this scene as much as I could from us. I could feel Jake forcing me to walk backwards. I looked up at him, with my evil glare as he overpowered me. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really Juliet? Because I _really _think you do," He says as my back presses against the wall. The space between us was closing and I could feel more heat coming from his body.

"I..I..." I stuttered as his eyes started to flicker shut and his face came ever closer to mine.

"Shh," He said and I could smell his breath, which smelt of the sandwich he had just eaten, but not in a bad way. Wow, was I really analysing his breath? Even though it was only seconds it felt like an eternity as I saw his face coming closer. He wasn't really going to kiss me was he? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, no he was not! Jacob Black was not about to put his lips anywhere near mine! I pulled my hands from his and put them against his chest, ready to shove. But I was too late. I felt the softness of his lips make contact with my own. Although it was possibly the shortest kiss that has ever existed, it somehow had an effect on me. As he pulled away, I felt drugged. I was dazed and now glad I was leaning on the wall. He opened his eyes and had a big smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling again. I quickly came back to me senses and managed to cross my arms in defiance.

"Now was that, that bad?" He said, clearly happy with himself.

"Yes, yes it was, so now you can leave me alone," I say, raising an eyebrow and hoping he got the hint that _that_ was not okay. Jake just cleared his throat and pointed at the playbook on the table.

"Yeah, so?" I say, not getting the point.

"That is nothing like what Juliet says. She wants Romeo to kiss her again." He says, smiling. I give him the death glare before I throw my arms around his neck and throw myself up onto him and try to wrap my legs around his waist. Luckily Jake has quick reflexes and through the shock – which was written all over his face – he managed to catch me and keep me in place as I threw me head back and screamed;

"Oh, Romeo! That was the best kiss I have ever received! Please, please do it again! Fuck me oh sweet sex god!" I say, just a little over the top. I was expecting him to just stand there or put me down, or laugh or something. But not what he did.

"As you wish Juliet," He said, and much quicker than before, his lips we colliding with mine. I was defenceless. I was pushed up against the wall with my legs being held around his waist and my arms around his neck. I let go of his neck and tried to worm my arms between our bodies which were flush against each other. All the while Jake was kissing me with a fair bit of

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get him of mine. I tried to tell him through words but it all came out muffled, as my mouth had to be closed or I'm sure his tongue would have found a way in.

"There. Is. Only. One. Way. To. Stop. This." He says between molesting my mouth with his, with a smile. And I knew. I knew the only way. The sleaze. I had to kiss the prick back. Well fuck you mister. I will give you the best kiss you've ever had and then you shall fuck off for the rest of forever. So I did just that. I kissed Jake back with all the intensity I could. But before I could pull back to prove my superiority, I was lost. I was so completely lost. No longer was I in the arms of Jacob Black, in his house, practicing our English assignment. I was in a dream land, where everything in the world was perfect and I was complete inside. The beast I had felt inside me earlier was merely a little kitten asleep by a fireplace, purring. I barely registered that Jake's arms moved from me legs to my lower back and held me tightly to his body, my legs tightened around his waist and my hands became intertwined in his shaggy hair. I pulled him closer to me, if that was somehow possible and we just stood there. I don't know how long we were there, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment.

"Jacob?" Both of our heads snapped towards the new voice in the room.

"Dad?"

**Next chappie up soon hopefully :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I must thank everyone for the reviews! I apologise that it did take so long, but it makes me happy that you guys still seem to love me/the story (me) :D I would especially like to thank Eclipsia Black who made me one happy little vegemite with her long-ass review, I love oh so very much :D And once again, oh so very sorry for the SUPER long break between chapters...**

There in the doorway was Jake's Dad in his wheelchair. I recognised him from the photos I had looked at before. Within seconds I was no longer wrapped around Jake, but standing with Jake's back to me. Jake's Dad just looked at him and waited.

"Dad, this is Sandra. Sandra, this is my Dad, Billy," He said, pointing to each of us in turn. I smiled but I knew I was bright red. What a great way to meet someone's father – caught kissing, and not just kissing, but being held above the ground in quite an intense embrace. I was mortified. Billy just sat there, a knowing, wise man.

"We were, uh, practicing our English assignment," I say, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness. I nudged Jake so he would confirm.

"Uh, yeah, we were," Jake said, a big smile on his face. I couldn't believe him. His Dad probably thought I was some hormone driven teenage girl who was trying to sleep with his son, and there he was, smiling like this was something to be proud of. Which, for a guy, I guess it is...

Billy looked at me, then looked at Jake and just stared. Jake nodded. The man seemed to relax a little and a smile, just like Jake's, crossed his face. I looked between them. Clearly some sort of conversation passed that I hadn't been invited to.

"I see... Well don't let me stop you," He chuckled as he wheeled past us and went to another part of the house. As he rounded the corner Jake turned back to me and smiled again.

"I liked your second reply much more. Although I don't think Mr. Thomas would really appreciate the swearing... But full marks for the enthusiasm," He smirked. That unbelievable arsewad! Jake didn't even try to convince his Dad that nothing was happening, he wasn't even embarrassed. Probably because he'd been caught numerous times beforehand. I pushed him. He didn't even budge a little bit.

"You prick! Why didn't you do anything?" I whisper yelled, I didn't want Billy to hear anything.

"What are you talking about?" He says. He knew exactly what I was talking about, he just wanted me to say it. I was onto Jacob Black and his stupid mind games.

"You know what! What your Dad walked in on... The...the... Us!" I say, not knowing a proper name for what we had being doing. Making out didn't seem the right word. It wasn't... Intimate enough. It was much more than a kiss that Jake and I had shared. I couldn't stop thinking about the way I had felt. It was like I was at peace, that the missing piece had been found. But that couldn't be right. My missing piece was not Jacob Black.

"Don't worry about it, Dad's cool with it." He says, nonchalantly, like it had been nothing. "I think we should restart to the bit between the kisses, because I think it's best we change that line, and then we can continue from there," He continues, a smirk growing on his face. I just stare up at him. What on earth went through his mind? How did he think that I would want to go through that again? Although, it was quite honestly, the best kiss I had ever had, even though my experience was limited. But that didn't mean anything.

"Uh no, I've got to go home, I mean it's..." I look at the clock over his shoulder, ".. 5:30! Holey shit my mum is going to kill me! I got to go Jake, bye," I say rather hurriedly as I grab my things and go to the front door. How long had we been standing there for? It couldn't have been that long, could it? I mean for starters how the hell could Jake have held me there for so long. Maybe the clock was wrong? Either way I was still going to go home. I felt Jake's now familiar grip on my hand.

"Sandra, wait, let me take you home. It's getting dark and I can't let you walk home alone," There was a little bit of concern in his eyes as he spoke. I looked up at the sky around me, he was right, it was getting dark. My mum would be freaking out, right about now. And it would take me longer to get home if I walked. I sighed in defeat and walked towards the bike. Jake let go of my hand and for once was somewhat normal. He held the bike and my arm so that I could get on the bike safely. He took the helmet from the handlebars and put it on my head. He sat in front of me and started the bike.

"Hold on tight," He said. I wove my arms around his waist and held on for dear life. The motorcycle quickly picked up speed as we whizzed past our surroundings. I was glad Jake was so warm because it was freezing outside. I could feel Jake turn under my arms and look over at me.

"Where do you live?" He practically yelled over the wind and so I could hear through the helmet. I grabbed his face and turned it back towards the road.

"You should be looking at the road, not at me!" I yelled back. I sat up on the bike so that my head was closer to his, rather than nestled against his back. I looked at my surroundings, trying to figure out where we were in relation to my home. We weren't far.

"Turn left just up here," I said into his ear. I felt, more than saw, a shiver run down his spine. Jake must have felt the cold – finally. I held on tighter as we turned the corner, relaxing as we straightened up. I was beginning to get used to riding the motorcycle, not comfortable, but used to it.

"Right here," I said into his ear again. A particularly strong gust of wind blew at our faces and I huddled against Jake's warm back. I must say, I enjoyed the fact that his aftershave blew towards me. I may have taken in a few deep breaths. Twas gooood. I sighed in content as I sat up again, ready to guide Jake.

"Left again," I say. I could see the front lights on outside my house. My mum was going to kill me. What was I going to say? Oh yeah, I lost track of time whilst making out with a guy who is older than me and I only met the other day? I think not.

"My house is the third one on the left," I said, still mentally preparing myself for the oncoming battle with my mother. Jake parked the bike in the driveway and helped me off of it. I managed to get the helmet off and let out a deep breath. Home at five thirty with a boy a barely knew. Things were not good. Not good at all. Jake looked at me, a furrow in his brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly not understanding the dilemma that was running through my head.

"Oh you know, the usual. Arriving after dark, on a motorcycle, with someone I met yesterday who happens to be a year older and has a penis. My mother is going to be ever so proud of me," I say with as much sarcasm possible and a nice big fake smile on my face. Jake, being the toss-pot that he is, just smiled.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure your Mum will be fine. Hey, what's your last name?" He asked as he took my hand and lead me to the front door. Jake clearly has never met, heard of, or has any clue what my Mother was like.

"Maata," I said automatically as I got my keys from my bag and put them in the door, took another deep breath and turned the handle.

"Mum?" I called as I walked through the door, Jake in tow.

"Oh my God! She arrives! Let me just pull up a chair for her highness, who cares for no one else except herself! When you said you were doing an English assignment I assumed th-" my oh so lovely mother rambled as she made her way through the house towards the hallway, no doubt throwing her arms in the air as was talking. She can be a little dramatic sometimes. She was cut short when she finally got there and saw Jake, all 6 foot 9 inches of him. I saw her eyes go all the way to his face and travel down to our hands, which were still intertwined. I quickly snatched my hand away, wiped in on my jeans and put it firmly in my pocket.

"Hi Mum," I say, smiling very awkwardly," This is Jake – I was at his house, practicing our English assignment," I say, blushing. I'm pretty sure I resembled a tomato for the second time that night. My Mum just put a hand on her hip, raised an eyebrow and glared at me with a knowing look.

"Hi Mrs. Maata. Sorry that Sandra got home so late. It's my fault, I insisted that we kept writing and acting out our assignment. It won't happen again," Jake said, looking straight at my Mum, seeming sincere. What the hell kind of act was this? He must do this all the time, with all the girls Mums. How did he just lie to _my _Mum without any hint of deceit? Although I was glad he wasn't telling her the truth, I was not comfortable with how well he was lying.

"Uh huh, well, nice to meet you Jake. Are you staying for dinner then?" Mum said, all casual. But I could see it in her eyes. She _definitely _had some questions for me.

I looked at Jake, praying that he would decline my mother's offer.

"I would love to. But tonight is my turn to make dinner, sorry," Jake said, seeming genuinely sorry that he wasn't staying. I, on the other hand, relaxed. I don't know what kind of things Mum would have 'let slip' in front of someone else. Let alone a boy. I learnt long ago not to bring boyfriends around home if I wanted to keep them. Not that I wanted to keep Jake. Not that I even _have _Jake. But my mother didn't know that.

"Well, next time then," Mum said with a smile as she turned back towards the kitchen.

"Yeah... Sure.." I said as I turned towards Jake to let him out. I opened the door and looked back at him.

"Your Mum seems nice," He smiled, "See you at school tomorrow then," He said as he started to lean down towards me.

"Woah, not again mister," I said as I put my hands up to his chest to push him away. I must admit that his chest is hard. There was no squish there, like with other people. I hoped that he didn't notice that I kind of poked him chest with my hands to test said hardness. It was some top quality muscle.

"Hey, relax!" He said, his arms raised in defence, "I was going in for a hug. Chill," He said as he wrapped his arms around my body and did one of those 'pal-pat-on-the-back hugs.

"Oh" I said lamely as my arms were pressed between us. He let go, waved and got on the bike. I watched him round the corner and I closed the door. I tried to ignore the little disappointed feeling that was in me. Why was I even disappointed? There was nothing to be disappointed about. I pondered this as I made my way to the kitchen, to my mother.

"So," she said simply as she gave me the plate with spaghetti and looked at me expectantly.

"He is in my English class. I went to his place so we could work on our English assignment. We lost track of time. He took me home." I said as a scooped the first mouthful. It was delicious. I love it when Mum cooks. "When is Dad finishing?" I asked as I loaded another forkful.

"He rang just before. Said he would be back around 10. An early one for him I guess," She said. "But don't change the subject." She said, pointing her fork at me. Here we go. Here comes the lecture about boys, sex and making the right choices.

"There was a little bit of something between the two of you. Don't deny it. But he seems like a nice boy," She said as she ate the last mouthful on her plate and put her dishes in the dishwasher. That was it? Where was the rest of it? This was weird, but I wasn't complaining.

"Put this thing on after your done," She smiled and walked out, to her bedroom. I was left to think about the little she had said. This was so unlike her. Normally there is at least a five minute rant, and that was the shortest one yet. But that was... one, two sentences?

I continued my thoughts as I cleaned the kitchen. I went to my bedroom and put on my iPod. I still couldn't think of a reason for Mum's sudden change in parenting style. Perhaps she watched one of those shows again. But last time she did that, she came out with finger puppets and gave me the sex talk. I was 15. I had known what she had told me and more by the time I was 12. Oh well, I will just let her live in her crazy little world. She is happy there. I smiled to myself at the thought of Mum's finger puppets. I should try and find them...

**So very, very, very, very sorry for taking so long. I had MAJOR writers block. I had the majority of this written for ages, but didn't know how to continue. But it's done now, and more on the way. Love you guys :D**


End file.
